Fortune Favors the Bold
by bahjcb
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper never relies on luck. He doesn't have to, he has someone to tell him the future.
1. Decisions and Meanings

Disclaimer: Watching _Sonny with a Secret_ and Chad's reliance on fortune cookies gave me this idea. BTW this contains my best guess at CDC's background, the "terms of endearment" I found on the internet, and Chad's salad is based on $600+ salad created in the UK.

* * *

Ever since his mother, fashion designer and model (THE Cadence Goldfarb), found his father and the man who gave Chad Goldfarb a new last name (Cabot Cooper – multi-millionaire), with the help of her psychic, Chad Dylan Cooper always consulted a clairvoyant before getting involved in any big project (and at least once a week lest he miss any coming opportunity). So for, it had worked.

For instance, the biggest role of his career (Mackenzie of _Mackenzie Falls_), wasn't because he was _fabulous_ during his audition (Chad was better than fabulous but that's besides the point). He was **supposed** to be auditioning for some show that only lasted six episodes when he turned into the room where the producers were searching through loads of rabble to find the suave and sophisticated Mackenzie. Chad was only there due to the fact that the day before his psychic told him that the next day he should only take left turns. To go to the audition for the disappointing drama that didn't even make it a full season, Chad would have had to have turned **right**. _Mack Falls_ was on the **left**.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Cabot Cooper, however, felt all this fortune-telling nonsense was just that – nonsense. He claimed that hard work and persistence were all a person needed. That's what he used to make his empire a success and that was what he was sure made _Mackenzie Falls_ a success – Chad's hard work. According to Cabot, mystic voodoo never had a hand in his life.

Every time Cabot stepped up on his soapbox regarding his favorite pet peeve, Cadence would just laugh and point out that she never would have given Cabot the time of day (because despite being magnificently wealthy and having an absolutely marvelous personality, he was as ugly as sin…and a little short – Cadence was a good three inches taller than Cabot) if it weren't for her psychic telling her to trust a man with the initials CCC (Cabot Clayton Cooper).

So, while Chad respected his father and did agree that his (Chad Dylan Cooper's) good looks and hard work got him far in life, he also believed that knowing the right time to strike was essential in any campaign.

With these thoughts in mind, Chad was slightly listless and absently poked at his 100+ dollar salad (among the ingredients were lobster, truffles, two types of caviar, and 35 year old Balsamic Vinegar), and act which caused his parents to exchange concerned glances in front of his inattentive eye.

Gracefully placing her fork on the edge of her plate, Cadence lightly cleared her throat. When that got no reaction, she grasped her only offspring's arm and said, "Chad."

"Hum?" Coming to himself, he added, "Yes, Mother?"

"What's wrong, my boychick? You're not acting like yourself."

"Really, Mother," Chad replied with one his audience charming grins, "I'm just fine."

"If you're doing so well," Cabot challenged, "why is your salad untasted and strewn all over your plate?"

Looking down at his plate, Chad was surprised to see that his father was correct, his plate was a mess.

"Sorry," he replied, no longer smiling. "I've just had something on my mind."

"Have you seen your psychic, boychick?" Cadence asked with an encouraging smile.

"Hump," was all Cabot designed to say.

Cadence gave her husband a stern look before turning back to her son, "Well, boychick?"

Sighing, Chad shook his head. With a slight grin, he added, "I'm afraid to find out the answer."

"What's the question?" Cabot asked, stabbing his fork into a tomato on his plate.

"Whether I should ask Sonny to marry me."

"Oh, my boychick is growing up," Cadence exclaimed, grabbing her napkin and delicately dabbing at her tears. "I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations," Cabot declared with a nod. "I like that girl. She'll be an excellent addition to the family."

"Do you have the ring?" Cadence asked, moving on to the more important matters.

Reluctantly, Chad brought a small box out of his pocket and handed it to his mother. A second later, he pulled another box out of his pocket and handed it to her as well.

Raising one eyebrow, Cabot asked, "Why do you have two engagement rings?"

"I couldn't decide," Chad reluctantly admitted. "Open them up and tell me what you think."

Upon setting the second box down, Cadence snapped open the first box and gave out a strangled gasp. Cabot, on the other hand, showed no such restraint.

"Damn, son! That ring…will catch attention."

Crossing his arms and slumping in his chair to sulk, Chad muttered, "It's for her name."

"Hush," Cadence interrupted before her semi-tactless husband could reply. "Boychick, what's the center stone?"

"An orange padparadscha. Very rare," he bragged.

"Rubies and yellow diamonds as the accent stones?"

"Canary diamonds," Chad corrected.

"Did you have to use yellow gold?" Cabot asked. "It makes the ring damn bright."

"It's sunny," Chad fiercely countered. "Just like milady."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to mark her? There was that idiot extra who thought he could hit on her last month."

"Hush, Cabot," Cadence answered. "Sonny politely turned the fool down and then kneed him where it counts when he thought he could take liberties."

"That's milady," Chad bragged with a goofy grin.

Ignoring her son's interruption, Cadence went on. "I also think our boychick is correct. This ring is sunny, just like our future daughter-in-law's name and personality." To herself, she added, "I need to think up a nickname for her. Maybe mentsh or bubeleh…"

"Ma bichette," Cabot said, gently interrupted his wife musings. "Ring number two? I _am_ curious as to what our son could have possible thought an equivalently good ring could be."

Chad snorted in disgust and went back to sulking, while Cadence flashed her husband a quick smile and opened the second box.

This time Cadence gasped, but it was one of startled surprise. Cabot nodded his head in appreciation at the good judgment his son showed in the acquisition of this particular engagement ring.

"Sapphire to match your eyes. Good choice. It's like you're always there with her."

"Really, you alter kocker," Cadence reprimanded. Cabot just grinned in reply.

Giving a haughty sniff, she returned her gaze to the newly exposed ring. "A sapphire as the center of a diamond encrusted lotus flower is an excellent choice. As is having two rows of diamonds encircling the band. It makes the ring…pop, boychick."

"So…not the sunny ring," Chad deduced.

"Even with all the diamonds," Cabot replied, "it's a more understated ring. More like our favorite petit ange."

"Pfui," Cadence exclaimed. "You already have a nickname for Sonny and I still don't."

Shrugging, Cabot reached for his wine. "I have called her ma petit ange almost since we met. She has done wonders for our Chad."

Nodding, Cadence agreed. "She is our little angel." Turning her attention to her son, she said, "Present Sonny with the lotus ring. The lotus flower represented the sun in Ancient Egypt. The flower also means purity and perfection while sapphires represents truth, sincerity, and faithfulness."

"If you believe in signs," Cabot sarcastically drawled. "The lotus ring appears to be your pick. Of course… padparadscha is the Sinhalese word that literally means 'lotus flower.'"

"How do you know that?" Cadence demanded.

Quirking an eyebrow, he smugly replied, "Ma bichette, I know many things. Such as rubies are supposed to give contentment and peace."

"Contentment and peace," Chad murmured. "Is that better than…"

"No!" both parents shouted, drawing attention to their table but not caring about anything but heading off that train of thought.

More calmly, Cadence rationalized, "Give Sonny the sunny ring sometime for no reason at all. Just because you love her. She'll like that."

"Make sure you tell her why you picked it," Cabot added. "That'll be the only way she _won't_ be offended," he finished with a low mutter.

Kicking her husband under the table, having heard his last comment, Cadence smiled brightly at her son. "Whichever ring you pick, boychick, Sonny will love it because she loves you. Tell us when she says yes so we may plan the engagement party. I'll need at least two weeks to get lotus flowers flown in. The really beautiful ones aren't grown here but I know a horticulturist in Srinagar who has an absolutely wonderful way with flowers. He'll be sure to help us find the best for the party…and of course your wedding."

"If Sonny wants Lotus flowers as part of the wedding," Chad countered. "She's actually rather partial to sunflowers."

"She really takes that 'sunny' thing to a whole new level, doesn't she?" Cabot pointed out.

Scowling, Chad accused, "I thought you liked milady."

"I do," Cabot replied, genuinely surprised at Chad's tone.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Cadence pointed out, "And this is why I call you an alter kocker. Seriously, dear, think before you speak."

Brushing his wife's reprimand off, Cabot turned back to their son, asking, "When are you going to ask Sonny to marry you?"

"I don't know," Chad answered, once again pushing his salad around his plate with a fork. "It has to be the absolute perfect time."

"Anytime is the perfect time when you find the one."

"No it's not," Cadence countered. "There are certain times no woman should be asked that oh so important question. One of them would be when she's in the bathroom."

"Really? Ma bichette, really? " Cabot inquired with a tilt of his head.

Tossing her head back, she replied, "Or in front of an audience. Then she feels pressured to say yes when she might secretly want to say no and that just ruins the whole romance right there."

"I have an appointment with a palmist tomorrow to help me determine the best time," Chad informed his parents.

While Cadence congratulated her son on such reasoning, Cabot shook his head in disgust. Chad, meanwhile, just pocketed both rings for safe keeping.


	2. Right in the Palm of Your Hand

A/N: FYI, I looked up all the information on chiromancy that is used in this chapter and know nothing about it personally. This disclaimer is also for the following chapters and their methods of divination. BTW, in the episode _Fan Mail_ CDC used his right hand to stamp the mail. As I use my dominate hand to stamp the mail, I assumed CDC was a righty.

* * *

"Hello, Light of my Life."

Sonny smiled when she heard the familiar voice drawl one of his typical greetings into her ear via her cell phone.

"Hey, Object of my Affections."

Ever since she realized that Chad and his family were big on nicknames (she almost cried tears of happiness when she realized what Cabot's term of endearment for her meant) Sonny had been trying to toss back her own. For the most part, she stuck with types of cheese (She had once called Chad "My favorite teleme," a cheese original to California – or as the _Eat California Cheese _website Chad looked up on said, "a California original," and he decided he loved "cheesy terms of endearment"). When she wanted to show Chad she was upset with him, however, Sonny would call him "Shnookums," and in public because it annoyed him more in public.

"What's milady up to?"

Settling into her director's chair, Sonny dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Next time Tawni thinks it would be a _great_ idea for me to guest start on _Tawni_ _Town_, remind me that I love her, but she's crazy."

Chad's chuckle carried over the phone lines and made Sonny's smile widen.

"I think I did mentioned that to you before, Sunshine."

"I don't think you did, Shnookums," Sonny warned her favorite big cheese.

Picking up on the admonition, Chad quickly changed the subject. "So, the reason I called…"

"Yes?" she prompted, happy she had Chad so well trained.

"Dinner. Tonight. Candle light. Dress up."

Grinning, Sonny asked, "Time?"

"Seven. I'll pick you up."

"Okay."

"Gotta go. Love ya, babe."

"Love you, too."

Ending her call, Sonny started to squeal. Getting a hold of herself, she quickly pressed speed dial 4.

"Hey, this is Lucy! I'm busy with college stuff, I shouldn't have switched majors three times. Leave me a message and I'll call you right back! Bye!"

"Luce, this is Sonny. Chad's going to ask me to marry him tonight! Call me back!"

Breaking into Sonny's happy thoughts an annoyed Tawni snapped, "Chad asked you to marry you and you didn't tell me first!"

"Huh?" Sonny blurted looking up at her friend. "Oh, no, no, no, Tawni! Chad just called and said we're going to a special dinner tonight. I thought you were still filming or I would have told you first."

Calming down, Tawni settled down into her sparkly, pink, director's chair next to Sonny's. "Well, good. But, why do you think Chad's proposing? You two do go to special dinners all the time."

Looking rather superior, Sonny explained, "A woman in love just knows. Chad had that…special sound in his voice. He's asking me to marry him."

Tawni shook her head. "Whatever." Focusing on her nails, she added, "I don't think you really know. You're just hoping that after all these years Chad's finally committing."

"Chad is committed," Sonny argued. "We've been together…"

"I don't need the details, _milady_."

"You're just jealous."

"Trust me," Tawni scoffed, looking her friend in the eyes. "I do NOT want Chad Dylan Cooper."

"No, you're just jealous that I called Lucy first," Sonny crowed. "You think I'm going to make her my maid of honor and you'll just be one of the crowd of bridesmaids."

Overacting nonchalant, Tawni asked, "Am I? Going to be part of a crowd?"

"Seriously, Tawni. Do you really think I would have my friend with the best sense of style sit on the sidelines during an important occasion like this?"

"Of course not!" Pulling Sonny into a hug, Tawni squealed, "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I know!" Sonny said, joining her friend in the happy squealing.

* * *

Chad walked down the rather sterile hallway typical of most office complexes mumbling, "Suite 304," over and over again under his breath. Soon he found the glass door with the words "Noelle de Valcourt-Vermont, Chirologist" engraved on it in a large veranda script. Surprised at the normal looking waiting room he could see through the glass, Chad checked the suite number one more time before striding in.

"Ah, Mr. Cooper," the receptionist said, recognizing the handsome star. "Please be seated. Dr. de Valcourt-Vermont will be right with you."

"Thank you," Chad replied, before sitting down in a surprisingly comfortable waiting room chair.

He'd only been waiting for perhaps an entire minute, when a woman in a well-tailored, navy blue, pen stripped suit with a pencil skirt and a blood red, silk, sequined blouse came into the room. She had a large smile spread across her face as she came towards him with her hand held out.

"Chad Cooper? I'm Dr. Noelle de Valcourt-Vermont. Nice to meet you."

Chad paused only a second before popping out of his seat and taking her hand. Flashing his own charming smile at her, he said, "Call me Chad."

Lightly laughing, she replied, "Then you must call me, Noelle. If you're ready, let's go on back and get started."

"Sounds great," Chad agreed.

Noelle took Chad back to her office that looked more like a den than an office. Upon settling down on the overstuffed leather couch, Chad stretched out his right hand.

Noelle looked at the hand and raised her eyebrow. Pushing his hand back she said, "I don't think so. Your right hand is _obviously_ your dominate hand. That will tell me what your conscious mind says, but I have a feeling that your question deals not with what your conscious can tell me."

"You're good," Chad acknowledged.

"Thank you," Noelle said with a smirk. "Now, let me see your left hand."

Rubbing her fingers along his left palm, Noelle de Valcourt-Vermont said, "You have lovely, long fingers."

"Milady likes them," Chad bragged.

"I'm sure she does," Noelle agreed. "They show that you are detail-oriented. You like to know what's going on at all times. You like to control situations. On the other hand, no pun intended, simple things bore you."

"True," he murmured, getting into the reading.

"Your oblong palm in combination with your long fingers tells me that you are creative and emotional." Looking up into Chad's blue eyes, Noelle smiled. "Though, I don't suppose you came by to hear me tell you things you already know."

"No, but it is nice to hear," he laughed.

Tracing Chad's heart line, she said, "It looks like you are dependant, wrapped up in your lady."

"I love her," was his simple reply.

"I can tell. You two will have a long happy life together. You _do_ only have _one_ heart line."

"So…I'm proposing to Sonny tonight and…"

"Oh," Noelle interrupted. "I wouldn't do that."

"What? Why not?" Chad asked, sounding a little panicked and desperate.

Dropping his hand, Noelle settled back into her seat. "If you ask her tonight and she says yes, something will go wrong with your relationship. You'll sabotage yourself. It's just not time."

Yanking his hand up to eyelevel Chad studied his hand trying to find what she saw. "What? I don't see anything." Shoving his right hand at her, he added, "Look at my other hand."

Noelle crossed her arms and shook her head. "Sorry. As I already told you, your left hand represents your subconscious. You think you're ready for marriage, but subconsciously…you're not. I'm sorry, Chad."

Scowling, Chad popped up out of his seat. "Call me, Mr. Cooper."

As the door slammed behind him, Noelle told the empty room, "That man knows how to make an exit."


	3. When There's Smoke

A/N: Sorry for not updating for the last two weeks. Real life imploded on me in a serious way.

* * *

"Okay," Sonny announced with a big smile. "What about this one?"

Glancing up from her phone, with a look of complete boredom, Tawni yawned, "That's the one."

"I totally agree," Connie Monroe's tired voice came across the speakerphone. "That's the outfit."

"Come on, you two," Sonny complained. "This is important. This is the outfit I'll be wearing when Chad asks me to be his wife!"

"Sonny…" two voices whined together.

"You don't even know, _for sure_, that Chad's doing anything special tonight," Tawni pointed out, again.

"May I remind you that Chad said we were having a dress-up dinner with candlelight," Sonny crowed, arms crossed against her chest.

"This coming from the couple that celebrated ever week-a-versary for the first six months of their relationship," Tawni countered with a roll of her eyes.

"And every one of those anniversaries were special," Sonny insisted.

"I'm sure they were, sweetheart," Connie's voice soothed. "But, Tawni's right. This could just be a special date, not _the _special date."

"I _know _it is," Sonny maintained, her voice becoming just a bit strident.

A heavy sigh came over the phone line before Connie said, "Wear a shade of dark blue. Something that will complement Chad's eyes."

"Thank you," Sonny exclaimed.

"I like this dress," Tawni added, causing Sonny to burst into tears.

"You guys, _thank you_!

"Just try on the dress," Tawni commanded, pealing her teary friend off her.

* * *

Standing outside a workshop, the sound of hydraulic tools working littering the air, Chad had his cell phone pressed to one ear and used his free hand blocking the sound from his other.

"Milady," he shouted over the noise. "Can you hear me?"

"Chad? Where are you?" Sonny loudly replied.

"A repair shop."

"Is your baby in the shop?" she asked, referring to his classic car.

"I'm going to be at least thirty minutes late," Chad replied, completely ignoring her question.

Chad could hear the grin in his girlfriend's voice as she reminisced, "You haven't been that late since our first date."

"Well," Chad ventured with a grin of his own. "This date is _just_ as important."

He could hear Sonny's reply of a happy squeal, but because they were on the phone, Chad didn't get to see the triumphant look that Sonny then threw Tawni.

"I'll see you when you get here, my Ackawi."

"I love you, angel of my heart."

"Awe, I love you, too, Chad."

Grinning as he snapped his phone shut, Chad then straightened his shoulders and headed into the epicenter of the hellish cacophony of noise.

The workshop was dirty and chaotic, making fastidious Chad want to turn right around and walk straight out the door. Thoughts of his Sonny and his ever so important question, however, made Chad straighten his shoulders and continue further into the din.

"Hey you," a grease and oil covered man yelled, startling the determinedly focused Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Yes," Chad drawled, voice full of distain.

"What do you want?" oily man asked, clearly sharing Chad's feelings of aversion.

"I'm looking for Colton."

"He's in the back," the man stated, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder, before turning back to his project.

Breathing deeply through his nose, a calming technique Connie Monroe had once taught him, Chad restraightened his shoulders and headed back into the weed strew yard.

Sitting on a rusted bucket, in the middle of the dried up yard, a man in a sweat-stained, white t-shirt and ripped jeans was stirring the burning coals in an old, cast iron hibachi with an amazingly new looking, stainless steel BBQ fork. Deciding this was the man he was looking for, Chad Dylan Cooper strode across the large yard at a brisk pace, calling, "Colton?"

Colton looked up and then attempted to push his long, dishwater-blond bangs out of his eyes. After almost skewering his eye with the metal fork, Colton tossed the potential eye remover to the ground, where it made a loud clang upon hitting a bent metal tray, before he once again directed his attention to his hair.

Now free to see, Colton stood and made his way over to where Chad stood just short of the protection circle drawn upon the ground. Extending his hand, he said, "You must be the Cooper I just spoke to on the phone. I am, indeed, the Colton for which you are searching."

Raising his brows and looking down his nose (really he was giving his Golden Globe winning sneer), Chad reached out, took the man's permanently stained hand, and gave it a quick shake.

"Let's get started," Chad demanded.

"Of course," Colton amiably replied, leading the way across the salt circle to the divination hibachi.

All polite hospitality, Colton upended another rusty bucket, brushed the dirt off the "seat," and motioned Chad to sit down.

"I prefer to stand…thank you anyway," he added, hearing in his head, Sonny's voice admonishing him for his rudeness.

"Okay," Colton agreed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Settling down on his bucket, he then reached over and picked up two ceramic bowls. Holding up the bowls for Chad to see, Colton launched into an explanation of just what they were going to do.

"In the red bowl are jasmine seeds. The blue bowl contains laurel leaves. I have a third bowl here with granulated incense," he added, gesturing to a green bowl on the ground next to him.

Sitting the bowls down, Colton continued with his explanation, "After reading your aura, I'll know which of these three offerings we should use. Then we'll toss them onto the coals and watch the smoke that rises to answer your question."

Ignoring Colton's bright grin, Chad checked his watch and then looked impatiently back at his diviner.

"How long should this _aura_ _reading_ take?"

Frowning, Colton crossed his arm across his chest and growled, "I'll have you know that pyromancy is one of the oldest forms of divinations in existence. We're attempting a variation called capnomancy…"

"Which is just as old," Chad interrupted, shrugging the lecture off. "I'm running late. If we could hurry this up…"

"It would help if you'd tell me what question you want answered," Colton answered in frustration.

"I thought you were psychic!"

"Well, if you want us to hurry, we're going to have to skip some steps – aren't we?"

Getting fed up, Chad reached down and grabbed the green bowl of granulated incense. The whole idea of incense seemed more in tune with romantic questions, to Chad, than the other two items. Before Colton could do anything, Chad tossed the bowl of incense onto the burning coals.

"Ahh!" Colton bellowed, jumping back and tripping over his rusted bucket seat.

Looking at the dark, thick smoke that seemed to linger all around them, Chad asked, "This is a bad omen, isn't it?"

"Yes," Colton agreed with a firm frown upon his face.

"Can we do that aura reading now?" Chad sheepishly asked.

Crossing his arms defiantly over his chest, Colton shook his head no.

"You're question has been answered. Pay me and get out!"

"Come on," Chad tried to wheedle. "I was going to ask my girlfriend to marry me tonight but I saw a palm reader today and she said if I ask Sonny tonight she'll say yes but everything will go wrong with our relationship. I came to you for a second opinion. I was just nervous about tonight."

Colton seemed to thaw as he dropped his arms, but that idea was soon thrown to the wind as he raised his left arm and pointed towards the door.

"You've had your answer, Cooper. My fires just confirmed it. Now go!"

Narrowing his eyes, Chad declared, "I am _not_ recommending you to _any_ of my friends."

"Go!"

Upon throwing a wad of bills down on his rusted bucket seat, Chad turned on his heal and stormed out of the neglected yard without looking back.

* * *

Taking a deep breath through his nose and slowly letting it back out, Chad felt he was calm enough to pick his girlfriend up. Leaning forward, he gave the door two staccato raps.

Instantly, the door flew open. On the other side, much to Chad's disappointment, stood a frowning Tawni Hart.

"It's about time you showed up," she snapped, stepping aside to let Chad enter the apartment.

"I called…" Chad started to argue before he caught sight of his lady. "Wow," he breathed. "You look gorgeous."

"Doesn't she?" Tawni agreed with a prideful grin that only an artist could give their greatest masterpiece. "I did a great job."

Sonny grinned at Chad, clothed in a form fitting, marine colored, metallic lace and silk chiffon dress with a short asymmetrical hemline, an empire waist, a sweetheart neckline, and beaded spaghetti straps that crossed behind Sonny's back. Just above her cleavage, hung the Chinese script for love in platinum and rubies. The pendant itself had been a gift from Chad at their last yearly anniversary.

Chad returned Sonny's grin as he saw that she was also wearing his parents' Easter gift to her from two years ago (pearl and ruby drop earrings) and his first Christmas present to her (a pearl and ruby anklet).

Grin widening, Chad said, "Now you just need to get a 'Cooper' tattoo and you'll be complete."

Sonny giggled and gently slapped Chad's shoulder. Tawni on the other hand, groaned and rolled her eyes. "Please! Just because you and your family can't come up with anything better gifts that jewelry…"

"Tawni," Sonny interrupted. "I quite like my gifts. They're special and that's why I only wear them on special occasions," she added, gazing into Chad's blue eyes.

Pulling back from a quick kiss to Sonny's bright red lips, Chad added, "We'll get you a jewelry set for Christmas."

"Ooh!" Tawni squealed. "I like pink! And diamonds!"

Chad ignored Tawni, as he only had eyes for Sonny, and offering her his arm asked, "Ready to go, Milady?"

"Ready, good sir."

"Gag," Tawni muttered with a reluctant grin as she watched her two friends head out the door smiling goofily at each other.

* * *

Dinner had been marvelous, Chad did know _all _the best restaurants. The conversation flowed like a river as they told each other about their days and discussed everything under the sun. Despite all of this, Sonny was getting a little antsy. Dessert had come and almost gone and yet, still no proposal.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, sort of, she grinned and leaned forward to grasp Chad's free hand. Lacing their fingers together, Sonny looked deep into Chad's eyes and asked, "Does my Creama Kasa Tiger have anything to ask me?"

Chad froze. Sonny's bright brown eyes seem to bore into him, the soft skin of her hand made his tingle, and he was oh so tempted to ask her. She would say yes. He could see it in her eyes and her face. Everything in him wanted to make her his…_permanently_.

If Sonny hadn't blinked, she would have gotten that proposal she so completely wanted. But, she blinked and Chad remembered exactly what the palmist said and the confirmation of the smoke diviner.

"Chad," she repeated when he said nothing. "Do you have something you'd like to ask me?"

Bringing her hand to his lips, Chad gently kissed her knuckles.

"No. I can't think of a single thing."


	4. The Perfect Cup of Tea

Sonny had stumbled into her mother's apartment with a barely contained sob and a slam of the front door. Connie, hearing the noise, rushed out of her room, her bathrobe flying out behind her.

"Sonny, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Chad," she wailed before throwing herself into her mother's arms.

It took some time before Connie got any coherent answer from her daughter. By then, both Monroe women were curled up on the couch in thick blankets with a large box of tissues between them.

"There was nothing special about this date **at ALL**! He lied to me," Sonny sadly moaned, before once again blowing her nose.

"Oh, honey," Connie soothed, rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's arm.

"He didn't propose!" Tawni screeched, bursting her way into the Monroe apartment.

"Tawni dear, lock the door, will you?" Connie didn't want any more uninvited guests spilling into her home.

Casually flipping the lock, Tawni tossed her coat upon the coffee table and squished onto the couch next to Sonny.

"I figured something went wrong when it got late and you didn't come home or even text me to tell me the good news."

Sniffling, Sonny finally told her story.

"So, then I asked him if there was anything he wanted to ask me. And Chad was so going to ask. I just know it. He had that look in his eyes. Then…then…he said there was nothing he wanted to ask."

Scooting away slightly, so as to save her ears, Tawni said, "I'm not surprised. Chad is a coward."

Giving her daughter's friend a dark look, Connie added, "He probably got cold feet. Maybe he thought the night was going _too_ well and you'd turn him down. Chad does believe in portents of the future."

"He's superstitious and a coward," Tawni clarified, completely ignoring Connie's warning glare.

"But," Sonny cried. "Chad's never been a coward about meeeee."

"First time for everything," Tawni shrugged.

"I'm sure it was just a case of cold feet," Connie assured her daughter. "He will ask you. Chad is completely in love with you. Everyone can see it."

"In the meantime, we can plan the wedding. I look perfect in pink," Tawni happily suggested.

For the first time all night, Sonny gave her mother a half-smile as they exchanged a look about Tawni's complete self-centeredness.

* * *

The insistent ringing was enough to rouse the deeply sleeping, and the now cranky, Chad Dylan Cooper. With a growl, he flipped open his phone and snapped, "What?"

"Boychick," his mother's perky voice replied. "Tell me everything!"

Prying his eyes open Chad glanced at his clock and whined, "Mother, it's 6:02 in the morning. Call me back at a decent hour."

"Chad Dylan," she shouted.

Groaning, he set his phone back against his ear. "What?"

"I waited until you usually get up."

"When I'm filming. I'm on a break right now, Mother."

"How long of a break?"

"I start filming that movie I was telling you about next week."

"Oh…I thought it was this week."

"So I've found out. May I go back to sleep now?"

"Hum," Cadence Cooper muttered. "Oh, I suppose so. I'll just call Sonny and get the details. She does tell a story better than you."

Hearing his girlfriend's name woke Chad up more than his mother's earlier screeching in his ear. Sitting up, he yelped, "No!"

"Boychick," Cadence sighed. "I'll wait an hour, okay. Though Sonny is a morning person, unlike you, and she should be up and about by seven."

"No, it's not that."

"Chad, what's going on? You didn't break up with her – did you?"

"No," Chad wearily answered. "I didn't break up with her."

"Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I…I didn't ask Sonny to marry me last night."

"Why?" Cadence was clearly confused on why she was not getting her much anticipated daughter.

"I…well you see…I went to two different psychics yesterday and both of them said that now is not the right time," he quickly spilled.

"Oh…why?"

"They said…" Chad started when he heard his father's voice in the background saying, "Ma bichette, let me speak to him."

"I don't know," Cadence protested even as her husband removed the phone from her hand.

"Son?"

"Yes?" Chad warily replied.

"Did your psychic tell you no?"

"She said not right now."

"Hum," Cabot said, clearly in thought. "Son, you know that I don't believe in psychics…"

"You've said that it's utter nonsense," Chad interrupted.

"Yes," Cabot agreed. "But, you and your mother do. I do always make sure that she isn't late to her appointments and I make sure your mother's psychic is always paid first each month."

"What are you saying?" Chad asked, unsure of what his father's rambling was leading to.

"Well, just because I don't believe in it, doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Okay?"

"I just think that you need to go to as many psychics as possible. Eventually, one of them is going to say yes."

"You think so?" Chad asked, finally feeling a bit hopeful.

"I know it," Cabot assured his son. "You and Sonny are too wonderful together to not be together. Eventually, the time will be right."

"Dad, thank you," Chad sincerely told his father.

"You're welcome. In the mean time, I'm going to send your mother over to see Sonny. See if our petit ange will help ma bichette with that new charity she's working on."

"It's for children, isn't it?"

"I believe so," Cabot agreed.

"Sonny will help," Chad assured him.

"Good. Hopefully your mother will distract our petit ange from your—odd behavior."

"Hopefully," Chad agreed.

* * *

Cicely Felton looked exactly how one always pictured a fortune teller to look. She was petite and had a breezy manner about her. Her arm load of bracelets gathered around each wrist and clinked together as she waved her arms about (a practice she seemed to need to do to actually make her mouth work). The brazen mesh of colors of her loose and flowing dress/robe seemed to almost burn Chad's eyes as he looked at her.

Brushing one long, dangling earring back over her shoulder, Cicely exclaimed (she seemed to need to exclaim everything), "Chad Dylan Cooper, how Wonderful it is to _see_ you! Let us go back into my reading room!"

Cicely lead Chad through a doorframe covered by a veil of beads, into a room suffused in a strong mix of three warring smells—cedar, eucalyptus, and sage. Blinking his watery eyes, Chad plopped down onto the cushioned, almost beanbag-like, seat Cicely pointed him too. On the low table between them, sat a beautiful china tea service of obvious antiquity.

Smiling brightly, Cicely poured Chad a small cup of tea, and said, "This brew is my own special mixture! All I'll tell you is this: cinnamon and jasmine have been _infused_ into the tea leaves!"

"Ah…" Chad muttered, unsure of what exactly to say and afraid to offend her and get another bad reading.

"Now, I've only poured the water over the leaves and the tea must steep. Right now, all I want you to do is cradle your tea cup—like this," she instructed, adjusting Chad's hands. "Empty your mind of all your thoughts. Just try to find a center of peace and calm. Got it?"

"Hhum," Chad muttered, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his thoughts.

* * *

"Sonny darling," Cadence Cooper exclaimed, pulling her son's girlfriend into a tight hug.

"Hello, Cadence," Sonny replied, returning the hug.

Sitting back against her ultra comfy limo seats, Cadence said, "I'm _sooo_ glad you decided to help me, Mentsh."

"Mentsh," Sonny repeated. "Is that Yiddish?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Sonny exclaimed, pulling Cadence into another hug. "It makes me feel like a real part of the family."

"Oh, Sonny darling, of course you're family! And, as soon as my idiotic boychick deals with the most recent people he's ticked off (at least that's what his father says is what happened), I'm sure he'll be making it official."

"You think so? I mean, I thought so."

"Trust me," Cadence asserted. "Chad just has to deal with a problem Cabot says was brought on by Chad's temper and need for quick, perfect service."

Now believing she knew what went wrong with her proposal (though in reality, she had absolutely no idea), Sonny smiled and settled back into her seat.

"So, what children's group are we working to help?"

* * *

"Now," Cicely softly spoke. "Focus on the problem that brought you here and slowly sip your tea. Try not to drink the tea leaves."

Nodding, Chad quietly commenced drinking his tea while imagining Sonny's face. Once there was just a bit of tea left with a pile of tea leaves in the bottom of his cup, Cicely had him give his tea cup three good swirls to distribute the tea leaves around the cup. After gently draining the remaining tea into his saucer, Chad then handed his cup over to Cicely.

Starting from handle, Cicely began reading.

"It looks as if your work life will be productive."

"What?" Chad interrupted.

"I'm just reading your cup," Cicely explained.

"I don't care about my work life…not right now," he amended.

"Well…now would not be the time for you to _settle down_, if that's your question."

"Why?"

Cicely looked back down at his cup for several long moments before raising her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know," she finally muttered. Sliding the cup over to Chad she added, "But having a closed book surrounded by bugs indicates you should take some time to answer those inner-questions that are causing you distractions."

"What about the elephant next to the mountain?"

"Be patient and you will overcome your difficult task."

"What does that mean?" Chad insisted.

Meeting his eyes, Cicely sincerely replied, "Mr. Cooper, I believe it's time you ask _yourself_ that question."


	5. Montage to the End

A/N: Sorry for the length between updates, my computer died a horrible death and I had to get a new one.

* * *

"Dude, your aura is being stifled!" Ryan, Chad's phrenologist, exclaimed in abject horror.

Keeping his eyes tightly squeezed shut, Chad argued, "I don't care."

"Dude!"

"There is something wrong about two guys sitting around a room naked while one feels the other's skull."

"But your aura!"

"Put on some pants!"

Ryan seemed to consider this for a moment. "Nothing but boxers…or briefs, if that's your preference, Dude. It will stifle you aura the least amount, okay?"

Chad could feel himself groaning deep within his soul. "Milady and her stupid cuteness better be worth all this," he muttered as he reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Excellent, dude! Let me go find my tighty whities."

This time, Chad groaned aloud.

* * *

"I find it so _sad_," Cadence Cooper lamented, "how many children are losing the _ARTS_ within their schools!"

"So, we're helping to raise money to keep these programs in their schools?" Sonny asked her boyfriend's mother.

"Hum? Oh, no! That's not enough!"

"It isn't?"

"No! We're helping them find **Art** within themselves!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Clementine scooted the basin of water closer to Chad's kneeling form, before positioning herself across from him. Keeping her eyes on the water, Clementine asked, "Do you have an object to drop into the water?"

Nodding, Chad pulled his sunshine engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Drop it in," she commanded. Noting his hesitance, she added, "You'll get it back. This is clean, filtered water so it won't be damaged."

"I don't know…"

"Do you want me to drop it in?"

"What?"

"I'll drop it in for you," Clementine decided, reaching for the ring.

Clenching his hand around the ring, Chad declared, "Wouldn't it be better for the reading if **I **did it?"

"Yes," she replied, dropping her hand. "But you're actually going to have to do it…and would you mind picking up the pace. I have another client in fifteen minutes."

"Wow, you don't leave long for readings, do you?" he said with some contempt.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper. I worked you in. Now Drop the RING!"

Startled, Chad dropped the ring.

Clementine immediately dropped her eyes to the water.

* * *

"This is fun," Sonny announced as she plopped down into a chair next to Cadence, both of them taking a short break from the activities.

Nodding, Cadence explained, "I grew up in Texas and our elementary school had a cowboy day once a year where we went around to different workstations throughout the school and learned about cowboys and ranchers and what they did."

"It helped you learned about your history."

"Exactly," Cadence praised. "I thought I would use the same idea for my Arts workshops."

Tucking a strand of hair behind one ear, Sonny said, "I thought the concertmaster from the philharmonic was fascinating!"

"He _is_ one of the best violinists in the _world_," Cadence bragged. "Of course, we also have a Prima Ballerina showing off in room 302."

"Really?" Sonny asked with wide eyes.

Nodding with an indulgent expression upon her face, Cadence said, "Your group can go next."

* * *

"How will this help me answer my questions?" Chad asked as he watched his latest psychic, Brad, lug in a load of rods into the room.

"How will any divination help you if you don't believe in it?" Brad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do I need to do?" Chad sighed.

"We're going to set these rods up on their ends and then watch them fall."

"Seriously?"

"Do you want help or not?"

"Hand me a rod," Chad demanded.

* * *

"Not all cooks are _gourmets_," Earle Reichl said with a grin. "If you want to really _study_ food, you also have to know about a culture. Not just knowing _what_ they eat but _why_ they eat it helps give food a richer meaning."

Barely tapping down her innate excitement, Sonny raised her hand high in the air.

"Yes," the foodie drawled.

"What do you know about cheese?"

Excitement clearly written up on face, Earle exclaimed, "What do I _not_ know about cheese would be a better question! I grew up in Wisconsin."

"So did I!"

* * *

"Please tell me you are kidding me," Chad begged with his eyes screwed tight and his hand pinching his nose to keep away the overwhelming smell of blood.

Dark eyes flashing, Raquel snapped, "What did you think extispicy was?"

"I was really hoping you were using a modern version. Maybe we could use soap bubbles?" he hopefully pled.

"Soap bubbles would make it a completely different art form."

"Can I ask where you get the spare livers and entrails?"

"You're in the backroom of a slaughterhouse, Mr. Cooper, where do you think I get them?"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

* * *

"There is more to creating a building that constructing a space. A truly great building will bring together beauty _and_ function," Leon Ruskin enthused to his slightly bored class. Only Sonny Monroe seemed truly fascinated with what their lecturer was saying.

"According to the great Roman architect, Vitruvius, a building has three requirements to be truly great: firmitatis utilitatis venustatis…"

A hand waving in the air halted Leon Ruskin in his tracks. The pre-teen waving his hand, upon getting permission to speak, whined, "Man, what does that even mean?"

"And why should you care?" Leon asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah," the kid replied, completely unrepentant.

"Well, let me explain the Latin words first. They loosely translate to Durability, Utility, and Beauty. First, durability. Why is that important that a building have durability?"

"It would really suck if the building fell down on your head the first time you bumped into a wall or something."

Grinning, Leon nodded. "That would really suck. How about utility or, in other words, why should it be practical and functional for the people who use it?"

"What would be the point of having the building if it didn't work like it was supposed to?" another pre-teen shouted.

"Exactly," Leon agreed. "So now we come to beauty. Why beauty in buildings? If they work, why worry about their form?"

There was a rather long pause until Sonny thoughtfully mused, "Flowers are functional but if they weren't beautiful we wouldn't bring them inside and decorate our homes with them." Looking up to see all eyes on her, Sonny lightly blushed and continued with, "If we expect the inside of our building to be beautiful why shouldn't the actual buildings be beautiful as well."

Grinning delightedly, Leon quickly nodded. "Exactly! Why shouldn't they?"

* * *

"Shouldn't your crystal ball be larger?" Chad asked, an unsure-about-this-person look upon his face. "And…crystal?"

Raising her brows in disbelief at the impudence of the man before her, Julie Walker—Chad's Crystal Reader, snapped, lifting the ball in her hand to eye level, "This ball is carved from the natural crystalline stone obsidian with a silver sheen. I don't use the ball to look into the future with, I use it to help me focus my talents and see the answers to the questions you seek. Also, Mr. Cooper, large balls on stands are _so_ completely stereotypical. I'm sure you expected me to be a gypsy lady with a rag on my head as well."

"Nooo," Chad assured her, while secretly thinking that was _exactly_ how he expected her to look.

Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Julie shook her head before returning her concentration to the reading before her. Straightening her back, Julie extended her arms into the center of the table, and had Chad cup his hands underneath hers, which were holding her obsidian ball, to better sense his needs.

After several minutes of her saying nothing, Chad started to shift impatiently in his seat. Julie straightened one leg and stepped on his foot in warning, but still continued to say nothing. Even her breathing was quiet and shallow.

Finally, just when Chad thought he'd lose his mind in his impatience, Julie lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Well?" Chad asked.

Julie bit her lip and took a deep breath through her nose before speaking. "Mr. Cooper, I'm afraid I have to say that I can get nothing for you. I won't charge you, of course…"

Interrupting, Chad demanded, "Are you sure it's just because your ball isn't crystal?"

Pulling the ball back towards her, Julie assured him, "I could be using a quartz crystal ball and I _still_ wouldn't be able to see anything. It's like you're blocking yourself from receiving an answer. If I didn't know better I would swear you didn't _want_ an answer."

Feeling a little desperate, Chad suggested, "Would it help if I was naked?" He asked this as he started to unbutton his shirt. "I've been told clothing stifles auras."

Quickly putting a stop to the nudity, Julie said, "Mr. Cooper, I think it's time for you to go. When you're ready to make a decision, come back to me. Until then, I think you need to solve what's stopping you from taking this big of a step before trying to decide _when_ to ask your girlfriend to marry you."

* * *

"It was _fabulous_, Cabot," Cadence enthused as she and her husband entered their palatial home. "The _Arts_ were highlighted just as I _dreamed_, and our Sonny was spectacular with the children. She'll raise us some wonderful grandchildren someday."

Grinning as only a man in deep love could, Cabot Cooper replied, "Ma bichette, I'm not the least bit surprised it went well. Everything you decide to try turns out magnificently."

Laughing delightedly, she cooed, "You, my ancient alter kocker, are getting rewarded…boychick," she said, interrupting herself. "What are you doing here?"

Stepping around his wife to enter the family's favorite room, Cabot found his only son seated upon their $56,000 couch in dejected misery. Feeling the absolute sadness that seemed to permeate the room, Cabot was appalled that his first thought was to tell Chad to remove his shoes from the over $600 of pure Amish craftsmanship that was their coffee table.

Cadence stepped in before he could say anything, however, pulling her boychick into a tight hug and knocking his feet onto the floor in the same movement. Seeing her concern for their most recent acquisition, caused Cabot to relax and even give her a half smile as he too found a seat near their boy.

Pulling her son's head down onto her large bosom and running her well manicured fingers through Chad's usually carefully coifed hair, Cadence demanded in a soothing croon, "Tell me what's wrong, my boychick."

"I…" he hesitated.

"Son," Cabot said, adding the force of his personality to the mix. "Tell your mother and myself what's going on. We can't help if we don't know."

"I've gone to every psychic in LA and not a one of them can answer my question."

"What's your question, boychick?" Cadence asked as Cabot amusedly chuckled, "_Every_ psychic in LA."

Ignoring his father, Chad answered his mother's question. "When I should ask Sonny to marry me."

Trading a look with her husband, Cadence surprised both her men and pushed Chad up into a sitting position so she could see his eyes.

"My dear sweet boy, I'm afraid I have led you wrong."

"What?" both Cooper men asked together.

Keeping her eyes locked onto Chad's Cadence continued, "Sometimes I forget that you aren't just made up of me, but also your father. Not your biological father," Cadence assured him. "But, Cabot. Cabot has taught you manners and given you a set of moral guidelines just like I have."

"I don't…" Chad started to say, confused beyond belief.

"It's just that I've suddenly realized that you are much more like Cabot in your belief system that I thought. Yes, you believe in psychics, like I do, but with every important instant in your relationship with Sonny you've relied on your instincts, just like your father."

"I'm not sure it's every…" Chad started to disclaim before his mother interrupted him with a litany of examples.

"When you first asked her out. When you decided she was more important that _Mackenzie Falls_. When you had that billboard created." Chad grinned at that. "When you forwent fortune cookies and decided to believe Sonny hadn't lied."

"When I decided to learn to ride a bike and beg her for another chance," Chad added with a wry grin.

Cadence nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her boychick's forehead. "With Sonny you never relied on an outside source. With Sonny Monroe, you've always followed your heart—just like your father did when he found us. And, as your Bubbe Goldfarb always used to say, 'Fortune favors the bold, so be bold my bubbellah.'"

Smiling in remembrance of his bubbe, Chad nodded. "Be bold."

"Be bold," Cadence agreed.

Standing up, Chad leaned over and kissed his mother's forehead. "It's about time I was bold," Chad declared.

Watching their son march away, blond head held high, Cabot said, "Thank you."

Smiling, Cadence reached over and squeezed his hand in reply.

* * *

Sonny was rather surprised when she opened her door and found a disheveled Chad Dylan Cooper upon her doorstep. "Chad," she exclaimed, pulling him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. About our dinner…the _special_ dinner we never had."

"Oh," Sonny whispered, letting go of his arm and stepping back from him as if Chad had just announced he had leprosy.

Moving towards the couch, she asked, "What do you need to say?"

Taking a seat next to her, Chad grasped Sonny's hands in his. Blue eyes locking with her brown, he explained, "First, I need to tell you about my parents."

"Huh?"

"My father…my biological father, left before I was born." Shrugging, he added, "I don't even know his name. Goldfarb was…is my mother's maiden name. I remember her telling me that she didn't need a man, that together, we were enough."

"And then she meet your dad," Sonny filled in with a soft grin.

"Not quite," Chad corrected. "My mother's psychic told her to trust a man with the initials CCC."

"Then she met your father?"

"No, she had met him about a month or two before, he kept trying to date her. He even liked spending time with me but she wouldn't really give him the time of day. Then she tried to get rid of him by telling him what her psychic said. The _only_ time my dad ever inferred that psychics were correct was when he pulled out his driver's license and showed Mom his initials."

"Did she give in?" Sonny asked, completely interested in the story.

"She decided to give him a chance. A year later I officially became Chad Dylan _Cooper_." Pausing, Chad looked down at their joined hands and gently rubbed his thumb against the back of Sonny's hands. Glancing back up at her face, he finally added, "I've been going to see psychics of various types throughout LA."

"About marrying me?" she softly and worriedly asked.

Chad nodded. Taking a deep breath, he then related all that he'd been through in the last several days. By the time he was done, Sonny once again smiling. In fact, she was trying not to laugh.

Waiting until she calmed down, Chad continued, "But talking with my mother reminded me of something I had forgotten in my worries for our future."

"What's that?" Sonny asked, trying to be serious despite her returning mental picture of Chad and his visit to the phrenologist.

"I never needed to know the future when it came to you."

All other thoughts were swept away at Chad's confession and Sonny gazed deep into his eyes as if they would allow her to sense the sincerity within his soul.

"Just being with you has always been enough for me, Sonny Monroe."

"Oh, Chad," she happily sighed, blinking back tears.

"With _you_, all I need to know is that I want to grow old _with_ you. I want to make a home _with _you. I want to wake up each morning and see _you_ across the breakfast table. I want to argue _with _you, and laugh _with_ you. _And_, I eventually want to give my mother those grandchildren she keeps talking about _with you_. So, you see, Sonny Monroe, all I really need to know is: Do you want those things too?"

"Yes," Sonny cried, throwing her arms around Chad's neck. "Yes! Yes! I want all those things and more with you too, Chad Dylan Cooper."

So happy was Sonny in this moment, that she never even noticed Chad slipping the sapphire lotus ring onto her left ring finger. Chad, for his part, finally felt peace.

Six months later, as he stomped on the wine glass with his right foot while he held onto Sonny's hands, matching her smile for smile, and all their friends and family shouted "_Mazel Tov_" (Nico and Grady were the loudest as they'd come to highly appreciate Jewish celebratory traditions of good food and lots of it), Chad realized that Bubbe Goldfarb was indeed right, fortune truly favors the bold.


End file.
